


Dad for a Day

by RandomFanfictions



Series: “Peter no” “Peter y e s!” [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Fluff, I watched IW and lets just say that it hurt, Iron!Dad, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight angst at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanfictions/pseuds/RandomFanfictions
Summary: It’s Take Your Dad to School Day and everyone is bringing their dad to the Science Fair.It’s the first year Peter won’t have anyone to go with him..except now he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter stutters a lot because I rewatched some scenes of Homecoming and I forget how much this kid stumbles over his words sometimes like that first scene where he meets Tony in Civil War

Peter has been so excited for the science fair. He worked all day and night for weeks on his project; a robot with AI meant to help regulate someone’s routines such as reminding you to go to bed, bringing food if you were working, and it checks your homework. 

If you were to ask him where he got the idea from, he would’ve said it just came to him, but in reality, it was from the amount of times Peter wished he could stay at the Tower longer so he could remind Mr. Stark to do all those things. 

It wasn’t until he had found out that Take your Dad to School day was on the same day as the science fair that his entire mood had shifted. 

This would be the first year that Ben wouldn’t be there.

He was miserable for the next two weeks, feeling guilty about Ben and trying to pretend he was okay in front of May. The teen tried to lie to her. Tell her that he was perfectly fine, that Ned’s dad couldn’t go either so they could hang out together (a complete lie), but something tells him that she knows better. Luckily she doesn’t press and he continues to pretend it’s okay. 

Friday, a familiar black sports car rolls up outside and it pulls Peter from his stupor for a minute. In his sadness he had completely forgotten that he was going to the Tower for suit upgrades. 

He rushes out the doors, and hops in, ready to go.

For the majority of the ride, Peter was silent. Monday was the fair and he was stuck in thought, debating whether or not he should pretend to be sick. They got there pretty fast and the kid thanked Happy on his way out. He makes his was to the elevator and goes down to the lab where Mr. Stark tells FRIDAY to open the doors. 

Peter takes a seat at his usual spot and unpacks homework along with his suit where he works on both at the same time. 

“Ouch you didn’t even say hi, I’m offended” Mr. Stark tried to joke, but Peter didn’t want to laugh

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. Hi” he says, looking up from work

“Hey, kid, you feeling alright?” The billionaire’s eyes soften for a moment “Usually you’re bouncing off the walls”

“Yeah, I’m fine..just tired.” Peter looked away and went back to his work

Another fifteen minutes went by in silence and then Mr. Stark put his tools down and stood up. 

“Okay what’s up, Pete? I can tell something’s bugging you and this quiet is killing me”

He sighed, turning back once more to look at him. "It's really nothing Mr. Stark, you don't have to worry about it"

"Kid, don't call me Mr. Stark, it makes me feel like my dad and please let me remind you that I don't care how little the problem is, if it's bothering you, I need to know"

"Really Mr. Stark, it's nothing. I'm probably overreacting." The man winced at the name, but Peter had forgotten about it

"Spill it, spidey."

He groaned.

Great. When he tells him, the billionaire will just scoff and tell him it was stupid. Well there goes all his dignity.

"It-It's just-um..the-the-the science fair-it's supposed to be uh, bring your dad to school day a-and um, never mind, I'm being stupid" Peter started talking facing the billionaire, but as he continued stuttering, he got more and more quiet, seemingly caving in on himself to become as small as possible.

Mr. Stark seemed to be rendered speechless and he added "I-I'm sorry, I know it was dumb" 

Even more quiet, the teen adds "I shouldn't even be upset about it, but it's just-it-it's the first year I won't have anyone there"

He risks it and looks up to see that the man is still staring, obviously unsure of what to say. He continues to ramble, shrinking in his seat and continuing to lower his voice

"Sorry, I-I shouldn't have said anything..I-I'll shut up now" He turns to focus on his work, face burning red

"Wait hold on kid, don't apologize" Mr. Stark says, his face twisted with guilt and some other emotion that Peter couldn’t place “when’s your science fair?”

The teenager looks up “Um..it’s Monday” 

A small part of him wished that his mentor would tell him that he would go, that he would want to see his science fair project and praise his work. Peter tried to not get his hopes up, Mr. Stark was an extremely busy man. He’s an extremely important man too, why should he have to show up to some orphan kid’s science fair? 

“Is it all day or when does it start?” 

“It-it’s all day..well I mean it’s the full school day. We still have to come back at 6 for the judges to look at them and uh, to see who wins” 

Now the two of them were facing each other, only Peter was the one staring down at his hands

“You know kid, I’ve got meetings all day Monday”

His heart dropped in his stomach.

_Of course, why would he be stupid enough to think that—_

“But honestly I never even pay attention in those meetings and I’m sure that whatever you built is going to be way cooler than a room of grouchy business men talking politics” 

He looked up, his eyes light up with excitement “Really?!” 

“Yeah really” the older man sits back in his chair and rolls his eyes “Kid, do you really think I’d miss the opportunity to skip a meeting _and_ watch you completely destroy the competition with your project?”

“I just-I didn’t really want to bother you..I mean..you don’t have to go—I get that you’re busy”

“Pete I literally just agreed to going, are you trying to make me not go..or..?”

“Nononono I really want you to-uh-to go, but like, you don’t have to okay”

“I want to go, so I’m going. You’re stuck with me now okay” he chuckles

“Thank you, Mr. Stark” 

“No problem kid, but again, the name's Tony”

“Okay, _Tony_ "

For the first time in days, a smile creeps up on his lips.

————

Monday morning came around so fast, Tony could've sworn it was still Saturday. Luckily, this Monday wouldn't be terrible like all other Mondays (because it's _always_ a Monday whenever shit goes down), it was going to be amazing and that was all he needed to keep that stupid smile on his face. 

To be honest, he really loved that kid, somehow Peter just managed to worm his way into the billionaire's heart and now, he sees him almost as a son. Of course he'd never admit it, but it's true. Never in a million years did he expect to be a father figure to a teenager with a bad habit of almost dying. 

He sighs.

This kid would be the death of him one day.

"Boss, Happy is out front with the car" a robotic voice woke Tony up from his thoughts

"Thanks, FRI. Tell Haps I'll be there in a minute."

He quickly decides to wear a spider-man T-shirt under his suit jacket in typical 'I'm Tony Stark I can wear whatever I want' style and made his way to the signature black luxury car parked outside. He was almost tempted to just take the Iron-Man suit out to kind of show off for Peter. Y'know, make all those assholes who tease him about his internship suck an egg. The only reason why he didn't was because he remembered all those times Happy had parked in an alley a block away from the school because Pete didn't want any attention on him..so Iron-Man will just have to wait until another day.

The car ride was pretty short, there wasn't much traffic and maybe they ran a few red lights, but it's okay, he's got enough money to pay the fines. By the time they reached the school, they watched as dozens of teens ran out with their dads in tow. The billionaire felt a pang of guilt and wondered to himself if he should've picked Peter up first. The thought was short lived because just seconds later, the kid is walking up to the gates. 

"Okay, Haps, I’ll see you later, I’ve got a kid to be impressed with” he smiles as he jumps out of the car

Tony strolls over to where Peter stood with his group of friends. The teen was turned to face away from him so he just walked over and stood next to them, pretending he was inside the conversation.

“Mhm yes very intresting. Oh yeah, mhm what a fascinating story.” He claps Peter on the shoulder and they all look to the billionaire standing there “yes I’ve totally just been here in this conversation this whole time.” 

“Mr. S— _Tony!_ ” 

“In the flesh” he looks at the kid suspiciously “What? Did you think I would tell you I was coming then not show up?” 

“N-no but, uh, you just surprised me right now. I uh-I thought you were going to just show up later.” Peter flushed red and his friends were gawking. Well at least that one kid, Ted, was the other girl just kind of looked vaguely surprised.

“And miss all the fun? No thanks” 

He makes a move to take off his sunglasses then-Fred was it? Doesn't matter-that other kid that was there helping Peter during homecoming totally starts freaking out.

"Oh my god! You're Tony Stark! Mr. Stark I-Wh-OMG!" the boy looked between his friend and Tony before whispering to himself "This is the best day of my life"

"Easy there, tiger" he chuckled "Don't get too excited, you might sprain something" 

"I-I just cant believe I'm talking to _Tony Stark_ "

"You've talked to me before though" he had to bite his tongue before mentioning the guy-in-the-chair thing because he honestly had no idea how much the girl standing with them knew about Peter's arachnid activities. 

"Yeah, but that's usually when Peter's hu- _sick_ and he doesn't want to talk to May, so that doesn't count" 

The teen glares at his friend then Ed (seriously what's that kid's name) calms down a bit. Peter looks around nervously, "Anyways, Tony, um, the science fair is going to start in a few, we should probably get inside"

It looks like unnamed girl is about to make some snarky remark, but she looks past them then agrees, her eyes softening for a moment when they land on Peter and urges them inside.

Tony's confused. "Wait, wait, wait-hold on it's 7:40, you said it started at-"

"We need to be there a little earlier, plus-uh-I need to make sure my display is perfect" he makes up an excuse, practically shoving his mentor through the doors before something happens.

He honestly has no clue what's going on, but he begrudgingly makes it inside. Next thing he knows it, Peter's two friends are showing him where to go and he has completely lost track of his kid.

Tony wandered down the hall for a bit, following the other teens until they made it to the gym where the science fair was being held. Before he could ask what the hell happened to Peter, he had popped up from behind, slightly disheveled, but fully intact. 

“Over here, Tony” he motioned for the man to follow him “My project it over here”

The teen fixed his hair and straightened out his sweater as they walked up to a table holding up a mini sized robot and some papers around it. Peter walked up to it and started organizing it a little bit more, adding more items to the display to show off all the things the robot can do. 

“Wow kid, this is impressive...what does it do?" he asks, walking closer to it to observed the creation

"Well it's, uh, it's a robot guy who-um-it's supposed to remind you when to eat, sleep, and do other stuff. It also can like, bring you snacks from this little container while you work and for me, it checks my homework when I'm finished. I tried to program an AI into it. Karen helped me with that bit, but it's still kind of wonky" 

"I'm speechless..and you did this all by yourself?" Tony was surprised and beaming with pride 

"Yeah, it took me a while to find the right processor I needed going dumpster diving for spare parts, but I really like how it turned out" Peter blushed

"You could've always asked me for parts if you needed some" 

"It's okay, I still found everything I needed in the end"

The teen looked at his mentor and watched him as the man moved around to admire the tech from all angles. 

"Damn, kid, this is really good. You did awesome on this, I think I might want one" 

"You could probably take 'em. Little Robot dude might make great friends with DUM-E" Peter smiled, imagining Tony surrounded by the robot.

"It's your creation, you keep it, but you could probably bring it over when you come to do suit modifications and stuff." he claps a hand to the boy's back

"Th-thanks, Tony"

For a while, they stayed there thinking of all the things they could later program into the robot, the older man asking questions and being over-all incredibly impressed with his kid's work. Some other students, not apart of the science fair, had all found their way to the event. After a while, Peter's project had gained a lot of attention, partly because Tony Fucking Stark was standing right there, but mostly because they wanted to go check out the robot that some of the teachers were all excited about.

A few minutes before lunch came around, he told the teen that he was going to go out to buy them some pizza or something and not whatever crap they had at the cafeteria.

"Hey, Penis!" he heard Flash call him from the other side of the cafeteria. 

_Head down, Parker. He'll go away soon enough. Try to keep this away from Tony and you'll be fine._

"Penis, you tryin' to avoid me, huh?" he was a lot closer now, his spider senses warning him to leave before something dumb happens

The kid wishes he could just sit down with his friends right now, but obviously, Flash didn't want that happening

"What" he turns around reluctantly. There's no use fighting it anymore

"You think you can just steal the spotlight from me, Penis? That you can have Tony Stark build you a robot and take credit?" Great. Today was an angry Flash day. Not a very fun day.

The other boy had begun to push him back slightly. He knew that he could take him, with a single punch he could make him go flying across the room, but he couldn't before so he can't now.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson, you stupid little shit" he pushes Peter to the ground and everyone is staring now. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he practically shouts.

"I was trying to find you before school, but obviously you and your stupid friends had got away, so this is a little payback from then too" his face contorts to an ugly smile

_Seriously, why is no one doing anything about this? Teachers? Um, we know you can see this happening.._

Flash grabs the front of his shirt and pulls his face close, his right fist ready to punch.

"HEY!" Someone shouts. Peter's eyes dart towards the sound and see that his mentor is standing there with two large boxes of pizza and an extremely pissed of expression.

"You better get your hands off my kid right now or I can promise you that you can forget college because you won't even get to see graduation" he announces

Flash drops his grip, causing Peter to fall with a dull thud. He raises his hands and a flood of apologizes come from his mouth.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear any of your excuses." he says with harsh finality. 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir." Flash looks like he'd rather die than be standing there. If he were in better circumstances, he would've probably laughed.

"Scram"

Within seconds, Tony was kneeling down next to him, lending a hand to help him upwards. "You alright, bud?" his voice had changed dramatically, from the cold anger it was before to the gentleness it held now.

"Ye-yeah. I'm good" 

"Come on, lets go sit somewhere, I don't think you want people staring" 

They made their way to the table in the back where Peter usually sits with Ned and MJ. Both of them had their dads with them, all of them wide eyed in awe. Well, not MJ, but Peter's pretty sure that even if a unicorn fell from the sky and landed on the table, telling them about some magical quest, she'd still look completely unsurprised and unimpressed like she always does.

"Dude, that was awesome"


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was probably one of the best things that happened to him in his life. Flash being humiliated in front of everyone? Tony Freaking Stark standing up for him to Flash? Having the best science fair project?

This was heckling amazing. Unfortunately all good things come to an end. When the school bell rang, Peter slowly began marching to his apartment, giving a weak wave of goodbye to his mentor. 

“What are you doing there, bud?” He asked, grabbing onto the teen’s shoulder to pull him in another direction. 

“When I said you were stuck with me today, I mean all day” Tony guided him to Happy’s signature black sports car and Peter perked up immediately. 

“You’re staying?” He asks, eyes filled with excitement. 

“Yep and we’re going to go out and do something”

“Aren’t you busy?” 

“Never too busy for ice cream” he smiles. 

Today could literally not get any better. 

Hurry up and get inside, the faster you buckle up, the sooner I can eat my favorite flavor of Stark Raving Hazelnut”

“Isn’t that you’re own flavor?”

“Yes and it’s delicious, now get in the car, I’m really craving something sweet”

Within fifteen minutes, the two of them were taking a walk while eating ice cream cones and dodging reporters. If Ned were here, he’d completely flip out. 

“So tell me all the juicy details from school. Got any crushes?” Tony teases, nudging Peter slightly on the shoulder

He blushes in response and swats him away “I ain’t telling you nothing for anything” 

“Alright, alright, what about that kid Flash then”

Peter scoffs at the mention of his bully “He’s an absolute dick”

“Why don’t you fight him off? Usually I don’t condone stuff like this, but I’m no Captain America and he seems like he deserves it”

“You should see the PSA videos they make us watch about Captain America, I think I’ve memorized them all at this point”

“Okay first, I need you to send me a link to every one of those videos because it sounds like great blackmail, two, you didn’t answer my question. Why don’t you just knock him down a peg?”

“I can’t” he sighs “He was always stronger than me before the spider bite, so he’s still stronger than me now.” 

“Then I’ll go and personally beat him up for you. I’ve got lawyers to deal with any backlash” 

“No!” 

“What? He’s obviously a bully and I saw the teachers didn’t do anything to help you”

“Yeah, but they don’t really care about anything except dress code for girls or if you use Wikipedia for homework” 

“Tea” 

“Excuse me, what?” Peter stops in his tracks and turns to Tony

“What?” 

“Did you just ...”

“Hey, I’m hip! I can use your teenager slang terms”

“Please don’t ever say tea again. I’m sorry, Tony but the phrase just doesn’t work for you”

The billionaire pouts, being as dramatic as possible. 

“If you want to get with my generation, just.. don’t use terms like that. Maybe vine references? Or just our overall sense of humor?”

“What kind of humor do you youngsters have?”

“Actually, it would be better if you don’t use our sense of humor”

Tony’s forehead creases in confusion “What’s wrong with your humor?”

“Well for starters we joke about killing ourself like 98% of the time”

The billionaire looked shocked but it only made Peter laugh. 

“Yeah, the millennials were out there being depressed like ‘nothing matters, I should die’ and all of my friends are like ‘lol lost my pencil, just like my will to live, where’s the bleach’”

“That is both terrifying and funny in an ironic sense”

“Yeah, but once again don’t use that stuff as a joke”

“Is it because I’m not cool enough?” He asks, completely clueless 

“No, but I know you have some mental health issues and I’d be really concerned for you if you said something bad about yourself because you’re the most amazingly awesome person I know, besides May, and you’re super strong and cool”

“Woah, slow down there kiddo, thanks for the compliment, but I’ve got some therapists I see for that junk. If it worries you, I won’t say stuff like that, I can be hip in other ways”

“Just watch more vine compilations like ‘vines for when you’re laying alone in bed and forget your existence’. That one is a classic and has so many great ones like ‘I’ve never been to Oovoo Javer’ and stuff”

“Is that really the title of the video?”

“Yeah. They range from ‘to watch with your grandma’ to ‘keep me from ending it all’”

“Is your generation okay?”

“Probably not, but that’s another conversation” Peter shrugs it off as he finishes the last of his cone. 

“Hey, Tony, what time do you have to go?” The teen stares at the floor as they continue moving along, finally making it back to the car where Happy waited patiently for them. 

“I was planning on taking you to dinner after we finish the judging and then if it wasn’t too late then maybe watch a movie and I could drop you off at the apartment”

“What? Really?!”

“You worked hard, I think you deserve the break”

“Mr. Stark, you are an amazing human being, I’m not sure how I even got in this position to be hanging out with _Iron Man_ after a science fair and getting ice cream and all this cool stuff”

Tony only ruffled his hair and told him they should go check out the mall or something until it was time to head back. 

——————

Peter was asleep before the movie ended. They were watching the first Star Wars movie so it didn’t matter, he already knew how it ended. 

Tony smiled softly while he watched his kid sleep easy, curled up against the billionaire. 

He was no way fit to be a dad, not in the slightest. With his history of alcoholism, drugs, and his line of work, being a Dad was out the window. But even so, every time Peter was around, he couldn’t help but feel warmth in his chest because he knew that this was his kid. 

It wasn’t biological, but it was something. The teenager looked up to him, looked up to this flawed man and respected him. 

He was almost a little sad when he had to wake up the sleeping kid and give him back to his aunt. She thanked him endlessly, telling him how much it means to both of them that he did this. 

Tony smiled, giving a quick high five to Peter as he sleepily shuffled inside the apartment, already yawning as he got to bed. 

“Thanks for being my dad for today” he murmurs as his mentor leaves.

It catches him off guard and he turns around, more happy than he’s been in a while “Thanks for being my son for today, kiddo” he whispers, watching him close the door to his room and May give another thanks again, closing the front door as well. 

Today was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry I’ve been gone! I’ve just been overwhelmed with stuff. Would you believe me if I told you that I have another account and I post other fics there and I’ve been feeling bad bc I’ve neglected it to post stuff here and now I’m juggling around 15+ wip fics that I rly want/need to finish and some I haven’t updated since the beginning of 2017?? Yeah well rip me.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to make this a oneshot, but I've been putting it off for too long and I rather just have this part out then add in chapter two


End file.
